


for all the things my eyes have seen (the best by far is you)

by starrydreams



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Reflection, barry sleeps, lup thinks about barry & her, stolen century arc spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydreams/pseuds/starrydreams
Summary: Everything about him is endearing, down to the way he grasps for her hand when they’re in a dark cave because he’s scared. (She always creates a fireball for him so he can see, even if it uses up a spell slot.)





	for all the things my eyes have seen (the best by far is you)

**Author's Note:**

> For all the things my eyes have seen, the best by far is you  
> For all the places I have been, I'm no place without you  
> For all the things my hands have held, the best by far is you

_      It’s soft _ , Lup decides one morning as she watches the sun rise over the horizon. Sunlight dances across the clear waters that covered the planet’s surface, illuminating the kingdom of sea creatures that resided below. (The previous day they found buildings made of coral and other sturdy plants, a bustling marketplace, and a grand castle in a deep trench that was home to the queen of that planet. Everything was beautiful and colorful, so full of life. It was a shame that it might be destroyed. Hopefully they could prevent that, if they were able to find the Light of Creation.) Barry is lying comfortably beside her, chest rising and falling. His arms are wrapped around her waist, and she shifts so her hands can rest by his heart. His heartbeat is just as even as his breathing. It’s calming, the feeling of it beneath her fingers. It’s relaxing to know that he’s safe and right in front of her.

_      Barry’s soft _ , she expands on her previous thought,  _ everything about him is soft _ . His hair is soft when they kiss and she threads her fingers through it. His skin is soft when she cups his cheeks to look in his bright eyes, or they hold hands and she squeezes his for comfort. His shirts and his jeans are soft when she wears his clothes or helps him shed them before bed. The loving looks he gives her are soft, and they always cause color to rise in her cheeks. The way he touches her is soft with the way he cups her jaw or rubs circles in her hips when they kiss. His whole personality is soft, the way he talks about the things he likes, or the way he protects his friends.

     Everything about him is  _ endearing _ , down to the way he grasps for her hand when they’re in a dark cave because he’s scared. (She always creates a fireball for him so he can see, even if it uses up a spell slot.)

     It’s a strong contrast to her rough demeanor. Lup is loud with her jokes, and yelling when she found something interesting on a planet. She is reckless, doing before thinking, like jumping across a chasm because the gravity is weird. She is mostly unafraid, her only fear being the loss of her brother. She is fiery, unashamed of standing up for herself, or arguing her point with someone. She is, well, rude to a degree. She would tease the others, or refuse to open up when her brother and her were asked questions. (Taako and Lup were usually teasing the others, keeping themselves emotionally distant. They distrust the group, not because they did anything wrong, but because it is easier to block people out than to open up. It’s less painful in the long run.

     Though, this is something that Barry challenged. No matter how often the twins teased him, he would stick around anyway. Soon enough, Barry softened the two, and their teasing grew lighter. For Lup, his nerdy and dorky qualities grew more and more endearing until one day she realized that she might actually like the guy. It was a horrifying realization that prompted a week long panic session, and several midnight conversations with Taako about what to  _ do  _ with her feelings.

     One night while brushing her hair, Taako told her to “just kiss the nerd already” with an exasperated sigh, but a smile on his face. She nodded. Love was scary, opening up to someone other than her brother seemed terrifying. But, it wasn’t like her to let fear control her. She never let it rule her life before, and she wasn’t going to let it start now. She wasn’t going to let something as silly as love best her. She turned back around to Taako with a smirk plastered across her face. “I’m going to blow his fuckin’ mind with the kiss of the  _ year _ .”

     As soon as Lup saw Barry the next morning at breakfast, she curled her fingers around his shirt, yanked him close, and pressed her lips against his. The move had thoroughly shocked him, though, soon hesitant hands came to rest on her hips and the kiss was reciprocated. She felt a rush of relief when he kissed back, and she found that she didn’t care much about the fact that the others were only a few feet away at the table. She deepened the kiss before pulling away, a confident grin settled on her features. She watched as a smile broke out on Barry’s and he pulled her back in for another. The two heard a whoop come from someone and clapping from the others, but the comments merely sounded like background noise to them as they melted into each other.)

     Barry stirs, eyelashes fluttering with the threat of eyes opening and him waking up. Lup considers withdrawing somewhat from their close proximity to uphold her cold reputation, which was already far ruined in Barry’s eyes. Though, he stays asleep, only pulling her closer to him. A sigh of relief escapes her lips and she shifts again to wrap her arms around his core. She rests her head on his chest, letting her eyes shut. She traces shapes on the small of his back as she wonders what he’s dreaming about.  _ Probably something nerdy _ , she thinks,  _ like science _ .

     Lup opens one eye as she hears the distant sounds of the other crew members waking up. She glances at Barry and notes how peaceful he looks in his sleep before pulling their discarded blanket up around the both of them. She refuses to be the one to wake him up, especially since a good night’s rest is hard to come by when you’ve watched about a dozen planes get destroyed. That’s what she assumes, at least, what she infers from the others who actually need to sleep.  
  
     She kisses the underside of his chin and lets him rest a little while longer. Triangulating the location of the Light of Creation could wait another hour or two.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa i really hope you guys like the pointless fluff ft. paranthesis for aesthetic purposes !!!! the song i quoted in the first note (cecilia and the satellite) doesnt... much match them but those lines were too cute to pass up tbhhh. also my First Time writing in present tense.......... i hope it sounds okay!!  
> though!! if you liked this, please leave a kudos and/or a comment!! i would really appreciate it + it would make me smile!!


End file.
